legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Nanaya
Makoto Nanaya is a heroine and character of the BlazBlue She is a squirrel-type beastkin and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span, though she has proven to be rather cunning when she needs to be. She is outgoing and adventurous. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it.. Legends of Light and Darkness Makoto sometime met and joined forces with former vllain Dingo who showed up to captue The Joker with help from Jack Frost, Will Vandom and Slade's allies. After the capture Makoto is seen as a member of the party who travels to Cyperspace with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Stan, Wendy and Harpuia. Though she was surpised to see how literal the boss meant. Makoto travels here to find something important to the case she's on, Makoto finds something bad and tries to warn Bender about it since it concerns him. Bender listens but Heloise scoffs off thinking it's Vlad Bender. When Malefor announces his plan to the team, Manhattan and Makoto point out how batshit insane the plan is in hindsight. With the others she watches Bender and Marceline intterogate The Joker and like much of us finds Bender's assaults on Joker funny as hell. She asks Marceline if she is okay with her dad helping her and hears her. Makoto then learns of the Evil Mickey Mouse working for Malefor and Logan. Makoto watches Logan escape through the submarine and wonders how they are to reach him as they have no submarine or anything. Isabella though has a plan. Makoto brings everyone's attention to the biometals as they have shown the way to the Mountain. Makoto also is picked by Model P alongside Hiccup, Astrid, Jesu Otaku, Makoto and Wreck It Ralph Makoto reminds the team of their mission with Darkseid and Apolkips which Hades and Anti Cosmo admit they forget. Makoto enters the mountain with Axel and Harpuia where she fights with Shan Yu and Sa'luk which ulmately has Shan Yu killed. She becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Makoto sees Captain H and instanty knows it`s Hazama and forces him to reveal he`s Hazama. She decides to fight Hazama with the heroes and when she tries to find Bender and Skipper they're not there as they are talking about something important. Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy Enemies: Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Action Heroines Category:Sexy characters Category:Chracters from the Blazblue Universe Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Animals Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Brunettes Category:Original Members of The B Team